Runaways
by DreamRuby
Summary: Two girls run away from there home in California and thought they would take a break from there family, and head to New York city, on there way there they get into a accident in there Van and end up in a ditch, Kye wakes up to find help but Murie is gone.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

**(Runaway's)**

**By DreamRuby**

**_______________________________________**

**I do not own TMNT, only the Fanfics that I have dun. **

**This story is about 2 girls Kye and Murie from California that runaway from home and make there way to New York City to find Kye's aunt, Kye's mother had gotten remarried and they end up having a new baby together, Kye felt like she was being replaced and just felt like if she wasn't around that they would have there space, always get yelled at or ignored for some reason, she hoped by going some where new would help her find a place where she would fit in better, she was always sneaking out of her bedroom window at night and walking the streets finding anything to get her self into trouble, she also knew some martial arts but her grandfather that was half Japanese had taught her but he past away before he could teach her more.**

**Murie now just went along for the ride, both her parents were still together and were a happy couple, the problem though with her is she had 2 young twin brothers that she just couldn't stand, she had no space **

**in her own home, so being out for a while figured that would help. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

(Chapter.1)

After a while when Kye got dun eating her dinner she went strait to her room, got about 3 hours of sleep, roles over to look at her clock.

" 2am good a great time for me to leave"

She then picks up her phone and calls Muries phone, Murie wakes up and groans some as she hears her phone going off, she reaches over picking it up.

"Hello?

"Hey Murie, I'm going to run for it tonight"

"Oh Kye its in the middle of the night, your parents are just going to call the cops again and take you back home."

"No they wont..heh I guest got my drivers license we can take my Dads van"

"Yea but if you start that up it will wake up your hole house"

"Not if you come over and help me push it out of the drive away and down the rode a way's they will just think its another car driving by."

"Fine but your going to have to give me a while I don't have anything packed up to take with me"

"I said help me push the van from the drive away didn't say anything about you going with me"

"Oh no there's no way I'm letting my best friend wonder the roads by her self, there's dangerous people out there the last thing you want to do is be alone when there's men out there that will do anything to a young girl out by her self."

"Hey your not much older then I am, but I guess its ok it would probably get lonely on the road by my self."

Starts packing her stuff while talking on the phone with Murie, then puts some sheets under her blankets on the bed to make it look like she was there, then puts one of her old costume wigs on the pillow.

"So where we heading to anyways, did you figure that out?"

"Yep New York"

'New York!..why there?"

"I have a aunt that lives there, I would rather go and stay with her, the problem is finding her, my mother and her kind of got into a fight a few years back I guess on how she razed me, plus I hear New York is really nice, and beautiful with all the lights and stuff"

"Are you sure she wont send you back home".

"Not really but if she does it was fun while it lasted, so lets get going"

"Ok I'll be at your house in about a half hour"

"Ok see you then"

Kye then hangs up the phone with Murie and goes over to her window and opens it up and throws her bag out of it onto the ground then her self hops out, was glad that they owned a only 1 story house, made it easier for her escape out her window, ones out she picks up her bag and runs to the drive way where her real fathers van sat, it was his present to her a year ago for her 15th birthday, she is now almost 16 years old and could legally drive it.

She then opens up the drivers door throws her bag in then climbs back out and goes to check on the oil and gas, finds the gas a bit low, heads into the garage to get the gas can, that was used to fill up the lawnmower, heads back over to her van and fills the hole tank up, then goes to the back of the van and sticks the wrest of it in the back of the van in case they needed more later, also she had some money that she had been saving from her after school part time job, figured that now that its summer it wouldn't be hard for her to switch schools figured she would of course go to one of the New York high schools, once she gets done she leans on the back of the Van waiting for Murie, once she sees her she waves her hands in the air whispering out to her.

"Murie, over here"

Murie was caring two bags over her shoulders walks over to Kye and tosses her bags in the back of the van.

"Gosh what did you do bring your hole room"

"No just cloths and other things"

"Ok well lets get going, its now almost 3:30am and my step father will be getting up soon for work".

The girls then start pushing the van out of the drive way it was a bit easy for two girls sense Kye un did the brakes, once the van was about 20 feet up the rode from the drive way, Kye ran to the drives side and hops it and then pushes her foot on the break as it stops Murie then hops into the passenger side, Kye then pulls the mirror down above her head where she had hid the keys, knowing that her mother would probably take them from her, she then sticks the key into the ignition and drives off heading down the road.

"Good I think we can get away with it this time, the other times we had to run on foot, but lets see them dry and stop use in a Van."

"Cant the cops just find use by getting a description of what your van looks like?"

Murie was always the worry one, also quit shy.

"Nope I have that taken care of. Do you remember Luke. From the car paint shop?"

"Oh yea he's pretty cute"

"Well I talked him into painting the Van for use for only $100, plus is a close friend of mine now and he knows what we plan on doing and he said he would like to help use."

"Oh ok well what about the license plate?"

"I just got new ones last week I don't think they even memorized it or even looked at it."

"Heh figures"

After about a half hour of driving they make it to the paint car shop where Luke was just getting dun painting another car, pulling up to the side of the place, Kye then hops out and runs over to Luke.

"Hey we are here, how long should it take you to paint the Van?"

"It should only take me about a hour, Intel then you girls will have to just sit in the lobby Intel I'm dun".

"Well I hope my parents don't call the cops on me looking around for use before we are even able to leave."

Murie then hops out of the Van and heads into the small building and sits down in the lobby, Kye hands Luke the Van keys before following Murie into the Lobby, Luke hops in and drives the Van into the Garage and hops back out and then gets started, figuring that Kye didn't care what color the Van was, it right now was this ugly rusted brown, and he then starts to replace it with a really pretty sparkling green.

About a hour latter, Luke runs into the Lobby, telling the girls that hes dun, they thank him and pay him and then get back into the van and on there way to New York.

_______________________________________________________________________________

(sorry that the first chapter was a bit boring and short, I'll make all the other chapters longer, it will start to kick off soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As the girls made there way through country roads and across the state, they would once in a while stop in hotels and gas stations to fill the van back up, and even stop at a place to get a bite to eat, Kye was lucky that she had allowance that she had been saving for years, knowing that it would come in handy for something like this.

It now has been couple weeks ever sense they left California and knew that they would be in New York in a couple hours, it was though very late at night, and Kye was dead tired, and Murie was fast asleep on the passenger seat , she found her self out on the back roads in the country of New York, Kye then went to look at the clock on her dash bored, but when she went to look up a deer had jumped out in front of her van, and next thing she knew she drove into the ditch going 50 miles as she swerved to the side trying to avoid hitting the deer, but it had caused her to flip the van completely over, and Kye had hit her head hard on the steering wheel causing her to black out.

Soon Kye woke up to the sound of what appear to be a motor cycle, but couldn't see a thing sense it was still almost pitch black out side, she then heard some one yell out to her.

"Hey any one alive in thea?

It was the voice of a man with a Brooklyn type accent, he slid down to her side of the van and ducked down to take a look, though she couldn't see his face as he kept it hid under his motorcycle helmet.

"W..what happened?.

Kye grabs her head in pain, the man then punches out her side window and reaches in to undo her seat belt and next thing she knew she was pulled from her van, he then laid her down slowly not wanting to move her around too much incase she had any internal injures, but he knew he had to get her out of there she was hanging up side down and it couldn't have been good for the blood to rush to her head.

"don't move I'm calling for help"

He pulled out a strange looking phone that happen to have a shell like shape on the back of it, as he was talking to some one by the name of Don, telling him where he was and what had happened, then he hung up.

"What's yah name girl?"

His voice was deep and mysterious sounding yet warm and caring.

"K..Kye..

She struggled to talk as her head was still throbbing, she then remembered her friend Murie, as she went to sit up.

"M..my friend s..she was in the car with me is she ok where is she?"

The man in the suit looked down at her he was arching a brow under his helmet.

"Huh I didn't see anyone, just you "

"W..what but she was just with me"

Kye was now starting to really worry and not caring much about her self as she always did, wandering where she might had gone.

Sooner or latter a big green looking van had pulled over behind her van in the ditch, and 2 people hoped out of the van, at least that's what she thought they were, they were hiding them self's as well but under dark leather hats and long tan color trench coats, the one that was in the drivers seat made his way over to her and bent down, and looked Kye over, seeing her head injury he looked over at the guy that had pulled her from the Van.

"We are going to have to take her back to the lair, there's no way we can sneak her into the hospital with out being seen, we will take her into my lab and check her over for any internal injures or bleeding, if it turns out to be really bad then we will take her to the hospital."

"Yah know Donnie Masta Splinter is not going to like this"

"Well we really don't have much of a choice Raph"

Kye just laid there lessoning to them, not quit sure on why they would be so worried of being seen in a hospital, next thing she knew she was being blind folded.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this for our own safety, don't be scared we wont hurt you, we are going to help you."

All Kye could do is nod her head a little she didn't have much of a choice, the one that spoke to her sounded more calmer and had more of a higher voice and was pretty smart, she then felt strong arms pick her up bridle style and carry her away from where she was laying.

"Where uh should I put her Donnie?"

"Hold on".

He went to open the back of there van and opened up the back and then steps in, he then pulled a small table down and it turned it into a bed, the one named Raph it seamed cared her over to the back of there van and laid her slowly down on the bed, all she could hear was movement

"What's her name?"

Don said as he was searching for something in a near by small covered.

"Kye."

Don moved over to Kye and sat down on a small chair.

"Ok Kye don't me scared I have to put a IV in you, your starting to turn pretty pail and this will help you"

"Okay"

One thing Kye hated was needles and was not looking for word to it, but this name seem to know what he was doing and she was starting to trust them, they really seem to want to help her.

After Don had put the IV in her he then covered Kye up with a blanket to keep her warm, then he moved to the drivers seat, as Raph shut the back of the van and went to get back on his motorcycle Don then started the Van up and drove off down the road, with Raph not too far behind.

"Man that crash seem pretty bad, I hope she's ok"

The one named Mickey finally spoke up, he was in the passenger seat, and would look over his shoulder to check on Kye once in a while to make sure she was doing ok.

"Hey where is Leo by the way, he wasn't home when we left?"

"I'm not sure he said he was going out for a while and he never came home last night"

"Heh figures"

They then soon make it into town also known as New York City.


End file.
